


Girls Night Out

by MrCleanWasTaken



Series: A Trip Through The Universe (Literally) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, Beta Luz & Amity, F/F, Mostly Fluff, beta luz rides a skateboard in this story no i will not take any questions, beta willow is just the best, i didnt get this idea from danas art but it did give me ideas so yeah, i was planning this for like a month and now I am finally doing it, im terrible with tags but ill add more stuff later, pt 1 of a series lol, some violence because it wouldnt be a mrclean fic without any violence :D, the destructive trio that is willow amity and luz lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken
Summary: Luz didn't want to attend Girls Night Out, but after some convincing from Willow, she ends up going. No, it isn't because she wants to get to know Amity more, who told you that?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: A Trip Through The Universe (Literally) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. Advanced Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Sup gamers B) I don't know if anyone has done this yet, but I am doing this! This is going to be a mini-series with two stories and this is basically like a prologue to the second thing. I plan on posting that one after Thanksgiving break because I'm almost failing three classes lol Anyways happy thanksgiving everyone and enjoy some beta lumity.
> 
> Also, I'm in the middle of transferring everything to a new Instagram account so if you want some updates on stories follow me at mrcleanwastaken. I won't be using Twitter as much so follow me on IG if you want.

Time couldn’t be any slower, and Advanced Plants couldn’t be any more boring. 

Luz tapped her finger on the desk while Willow took her notes. Usually, she uses her magic to animate her pencil to copy the notes, but today she wanted to actually take in the lesson. Willow tightened her grip on her pencil “Luz can you stop for five seconds?”

Luz stopped tapping the desk and leaned into her hand, watching Willow. “Since when did you take notes?” Willow banged her fist lightly “Luz for titan’s sake, let me copy these notes.”

Luz rolled her eyes. “Who pissed in your cheerios?”

Willow raised an eyebrow. “What is cheerios?” Luz let her head fall onto the desk. “Trust me you wouldn’t like them.” Willow finished copying her notes “Finally! My hand was getting cramps from writing all that.” Luz leaned closer to Willow. “Now do you see why I don’t copy notes for this class?” Willow closed her notebook and leaned into her hand “Is this some excuse for me to start giving you my notes again?” Luz looked up and Willow continued “I refuse to give you my notes again.”

Luz shrugged and put her face back on the desk “Whatever. I’ll just steal them from you when you aren’t looking and take a picture of them.”

Willow narrowed her eyes. “You could take pictures this entire time? You know how many times you ruined my notes?” Luz shrugged “You never asked if I could.”

The teacher looked up at Luz and Willow and was ready to yell at them for talking when the bell screamed out in the hall, making Luz jolt, like always.

“Alright class, tonight's homework is the notes, please study them!”

Luz got up quickly and followed behind Willow. It was their last period of the day and Luz was planning on getting home quick so she could sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Willow and Luz waited patiently outside of Hexside for Gus, seated on a bench, Luz kept her skateboard still with her right foot. “So what’re you doing later?” Willow asked. Luz shrugged and swung her left foot a bit “Probably nothing, I am exhausted. Eda had me do this crazy mission the other day and I am still drained.”

Willow nodded “Question-” 

Luz raised an eyebrow “I’m already worried about this question.”

Willow continued “I was thinking, me, you, and Gus could hang out tonight.”

Luz raised her eyebrows and then furrowed them “What’s the catch?”

Willow grinned “You know that girl you are always fighting?’

Luz shook her head “No no no no if we are hanging out I don’t want to be breaking noses or getting mine broken.”

“Oh come on Luz, you are always bothering her. Wouldn’t it be fun for the three of us to bother her?”

Luz shook her head again “First of all, last time I fell for this you left me alone with her.”

Willow put her hands up in defense. “That time both my Dad’s needed me. You can’t blame me.”

Luz scoffed “Oh? What about all the other times?” 

Willow crossed her arms “Why are you acting like this is some recurring thing? It’s only ever happened three times. All the other times were because you decided flirt-fighting with Amity was more fun than hanging out with me and Gus.”

Luz’s face turned light pink “It was not flirt-fighting! I just don’t like her stupid face.”

Willow grinned “Oh? You don’t like her stupid face? I think you meant to say that you want to kiss her stupid face~”

Luz nudged Willow in the ribs. Gus came running out of the school and over to Willow and Luz. “Can you guys guess what happened today?”

Willow and Luz both paused to listen to Gus and Gus continued. “I got moved to another higher class!”

Luz shrugged. “That’s a normal Tuesday for you.”

Willow and Gus both raised an eyebrow at Luz and Luz furrowed her eyebrows together “What? It’s the day of the week.” Willow and Gus both looked at each other, then back at Luz. “Are you telling me that you guys don’t have days of the week?”

Gus answered, “We do but there isn’t a Tuesday.” Gus nudged Willow in the arm “Anyways what were you two talking about?”

Luz adjusted her beanie and looked over to Willow who replied “Well… I and Luz were planning a Girls Night Out.” Luz cut in “First off, it wouldn’t be a Girls Night Out if Gus is coming with us. Second, we _aren’t_ planning anything.”

Willow and Gus both pouted “Oh come on, Girls night out is a great name for it, Luz. Even if I am coming with you.”

Willow interjected. “Besides you and Amity might even just get to know one another. You are always annoying her, maybe it would be helpful if you two just well interacted?”

Luz sighed “Fine.”

Willow and Gus both perked up and Luz stepped onto her skateboard. Willow grinned smugly “I’ll text Amity and we will meet you at the Owl House.”

Luz waved back at Gus and Willow and rode back to the Owl House.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To the surprise of no one, Eda and King weren’t home. Luz guessed that they finally decided to take her idea and try to get along. Luz carried her skateboard up the stairs to her bedroom. Luz closed the door behind her and placed her skateboard down next to her fake-bed (Luz calls it that because it is just sheets on the floor and a very lumpy pillow.) She placed her brown backpack on top of her skateboard and laid on her sheets, her blanket covering everything up to her waist.

Luz scrolled through her phone for two hours and then fell asleep.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wakes up to find everyone at the Owl House. Nothing much happens except some small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone had a good thanksgiving. i wrote this yesterday because i had to do extra work today and I was procrastinating uploading it so i hope you guys enjoy :D

Luz woke up to a loud banging on the door and ran over to her bat that leaned against the wall by her door. She then ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

Willow raised her hands up defensively “Jeez Luz, I thought I told you we would be coming.”

Luz looked around at everyone outside her door and pointed at Emira “Why is Emira here?”  
Emira shrugged and responded, “Why are you here?”

Luz deadpanned “I live here.”

Willow pushes Luz inside a bit and walks in, the others following behind her. Willow grinned “So I am going to guess that you thought some crazed killer was at the door and you grabbed your bat?”

Luz sat down on the couch next to Gus “No, I thought Eda and King were at the door.”

Gus raised an eyebrow turning to Luz, “Why would you need a bat for Eda and King?”

Luz shrugged and leaned into her hand and stared at Amity.

Amity was on her scroll seated on the stairs. Willow leaned on the armrest of the couch next to Luz and smirked. “You know, you  _ could  _ talk to her.”

Luz turned to Willow. “Really Sherlock? I had no idea that was an option.” Luz got up and walked over to Amity. Willow sat on the couch next to Gus and leaned in “What’s a Sherlock?” Gus turned to Willow and shrugged.

Luz leaned on the railing of the staircase and looked at Amity’s scroll. “Really? Penstagram?”

Amity looked up from her scroll and turned her head to Luz “Don’t you have something better to do?”

Luz shrugged and sat next to Amity “Not really.” Luz tapped her foot. “So how did Emira end upcoming?”

Amity drew a circle closing her scroll. “Edric wanted to go to a party but Emira didn’t because she didn’t want to feel awkward. Why she would feel awkward I don’t have a clue so don’t ask. Anyways she heard I was hanging out with you, Willow, and Gus and she said, and I quote-”

“That you better believe I am tagging along.” Emira leaned on the railing of the stairs where Luz was previously “Sup Luz, Mittens.”

Amity narrowed her eyes at Emira whose smile just grew larger and Luz smiled “Sup Emira, how’s Edric?”

Emira rolled her eyes. “We were going to set up pranks around the school, but Edric thought it would be more fun to attend some lame party.”

Luz tapped her foot again “I hear you, there are parties practically every day on the Boiling Isles, doesn’t it get boring partying all the time?”

Emira shook her head. “Nope. I just didn’t want to attend that one specific party.”

Amity interjected, looking back at her scroll “Oh I know why now because the party is being thrown at Viney’s house.” Amity looked up from her scroll to see Emira blushing lightly. “What? Didn’t want to go hang out with your girlfriend?”

Emira crossed her arms. “She isn’t my girlfriend. She’s just a friend.”

Amity rolled her eyes and drew a circle again, closing her scroll. “Sureee whatever you say, Em.” 

Emira rolled her eyes and walked over to Willow and Gus who were talking.

Luz drummed her hands a bit on her lap “Soo is there anything you like to do outside of beating people up?”

Amity shrugged and leaned against the wall “Why you ask?”

Luz leaned against the banister and smiled “So I can make fun of you.”

There was a long quiet pause in the room until Willow got up from her seat and announced, "Don’t know about you but I’m bored. Let’s go see if we can find something to do.”

Willow walked over to the door and swung it open, she then turned around and motioned everyone to follow behind her. Everyone looked around and followed behind Willow (completely ignoring Hooty as he droned on about something he saw that morning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all feedback and criticism is appreciated as always :D


	3. Something Humid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, everyone was extremely bored and mutually agreed that messing around in the woods would cure that. Luz knew that this wasn’t a good idea, she runs into monsters and demons who want to kill her on a daily basis with Eda. But in an effort to still keep that ‘tough personality’ she didn’t say a peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I want to hopefully get chapter four out as well so have this in the meantime!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

At this point, everyone was extremely bored and mutually agreed that messing around in the woods would cure that. Luz knew that this wasn’t a good idea, she runs into monsters and demons who want to kill her on a daily basis with Eda. But in an effort to still keep that ‘tough personality’ she didn’t say a peep. 

It was quieter than usual, it also felt really humid which was extremely weird. There are usually only three types of climates in the Boiling Isles, warm, extremely cold, and extremely hot. Luz knows this first hand, but for the life of her, she could remember Eda saying something about staying away from something humid. She shrugged at that thought and kicked a rock “So who wants to climb a tree to find something we could mess with?”  
Willow shrugged “I vote Gus.”

Gus put his hands up defensively “Why me? I think Willow could handle it better.”  
Amity leaned against a tree “It’s Luz’s idea, I think she should do it.”

Emira nodded in agreement with Amity and soon did everyone else, Luz sighed and mumbled something in Amity’s direction, getting a response from Amity. “Feelings mutual Noceda.”

Luz walked over to the tree next to Gus and began to climb it, struggling a bit. She got halfway up and looked around her surroundings. “I don’t see much," she shouted. Willow cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted back “You need to go higher Luz!”

Luz groaned and then continued up the tree “Stupid tree, I should’ve made Amity climb this damn tree.” she mumbled. 

Luz stopped right at the top of the tree and looked around, she noticed this purple-mossy rock. It was extremely dark and Luz couldn’t tell if it was moving or if it looked like it was moving. “Hey, guys!” She shouted down and looked back at the rock who suddenly grew taller. Luz’s eyes widened and noticed that the rock was headed right for the tree, rolling. 

Luz slid down the tree and shouted, grabbing Willow’s arm. “Run!”

Behind them Luz could hear the faint sound of crashing trees, dirt flew around that area, Luz stopped and took a breath, Willow doing the same thing up against a tree. “What the hell was that!” Willow whispered.

Luz got up and looked around, noticing that it was just Willow, her, and Amity. Amity ran her hand through her hair “Don’t know, but whatever it is it took Gus and Emira.”

Amity looked at Luz’s and Willow’s expressions and deadpanned trying to cut the ice. “I’m willing to leave Emira behind, you guys just want to go get Gus?”

Willow raised an eyebrow “Wouldn’t your parents notice that Emira’s gone?”

Amity shrugged “Honestly I doubt it, maybe Ed would but that's a maybe.”

Luz sighed “Amity we aren’t leaving anyone back, come on we have to go get them back.”

Luz started to walk off in the direction of the monster and Willow and Amity exchanged a look. They both simultaneously blurted out “Shouldn’t we make some plan?”

Luz turned around and laughed before nodding “Yep that would be ideal. So, any ideas?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all feedback and criticism are appreciated!


	4. Not-So Intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them have their plan all planned out and are ready to retrieve their friends. Hopefully without getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooooooooo chapter fourrrrrrrr lets get itttt!!

Luz would admit, she honestly wasn’t sure if their plan would work, but it was the only one that the three of them could come up with, Everyone was in position, they were just waiting on Amity’s signal. The monster had led them to some remote cave where it kept Gus and Emira. Luz noticed Amity’s green hair poking out behind the rock, she then watched as Amity drew a circle, summoning an abomination. The abominations bolted inside the cave to startle the monster and distract it.

Right then and there Luz dropped down from her spot above the rocks and snuck into the back of the cave where she found Gus and Emira unconscious. She picked them up over both her shoulders and snuck them out of the cave. She placed them beside the rocks where Amity and Willow were and the three of them ran back inside the cave to fight off the monster.

The monster roared, its eyes red and claws out. It looked like a moss purple rock with arms and legs. Amity snickered “Is this supposed to be intimidating?”

The three of them laughed and the monster slashed the Abominations, completely demolishing their form. 

The monster roared again and ran straight towards Amity. 

Amity rolled out of the way while the Monster crashed into a tree.

Luz readied her bat to take a swing at the monster, her bat was decorated with many glyphs. “You good Amity?” Amity dusted herself off and summoned a flame in her hand “Better than ever.” Willow grinned. “Can you two stop flirting for five seconds and focus?”

Willow’s eyes glowed green as vines grew around her. The monster turned around and bolted straight for them, getting greeted with a face-full of thorny vines. Luz ran to the back of the monster and jumped on top of it, hitting it in the head while the glyphs activated, hurting the beast more.

The beast groaned and threw Luz off its back and into the forest. 

Amity’s eyes widened and she ran into the forest after Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and criticism are appreciated as always :D


	5. Let's Finish This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amity finds Luz in the forest, they meet back up with Willow finishing off the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Here is the final chapter for this part. Part two might come out soon, depending on if I come up with any ideas that I wanna write before then. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Also for some writing updates follow me at @MrCleanWasTaken on IG. I have a different IG account but it's a personal one so here's my fandom one.

**POV Luz**

I closed my eyes as I flew into the air and fell to the floor somewhere inside the forest. Luckily enough, I didn’t fly too far away from the monster, and the fall impact wasn’t nearly as bad as I anticipated. I laid on the ground for a minute to properly process what happened and then sat up straight, rubbing the back of my head. I hit my head only a little bit, I landed on my back so just imagine how badly my back ached. I dug into my jacket pocket pulling out three healing glyphs and reached back to place two on my back and the other onto this scratch on my right arm. I felt a little dizzy, but I was still confident that I could go back and continue to kick that monster's ass. 

Soon enough I heard fast footsteps, almost as fast as my heartbeat was when I was mid-air. I look up to see Amity standing over me, worry practically being spelled out on her face. She bent down and pulled me into a hug “You alright?”

I didn’t hug back because I still felt a little dizzy but I responded back “Y-Yeah I’m alright.” I paused and I pulled back “Where's Willow?”

Amity’s eyes widened a bit, she left Willow with the monster. 

I picked up my bat and before I could say another word Amity grabbed my arm and started running towards where the monster and Willow was, faint sounds of roaring came from that area. When we finally exited the forest I watched as Amity drew a circle, a flame igniting in her hand. I turned back to the monster to find the monster about to swing at Willow until Amity threw a fireball straight at it. Willow moved out of the way as the monster fell forwards. 

Willow ran over to us “You guys alright?”

I swung my bat and cracked my neck “Yep, just a little bruised up but we are good. What about you?”

Willow shrugged and drew another circle, vines appearing again. “Still doing great. Now come on, let’s finish this.”

The monster got back up and turned around, roaring again. Willow looked over to me “Also, try  _ not  _ to jump on it, Eda will kill us if you break your back.”

I grinned and then nodded. 

And then the three of us bolted straight towards it. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After fighting off the monster, we all headed back to the clearing in the woods where the trees had fallen earlier. By now, Emira and Gus were both fully conscious and asking a ton of questions about what happened. We talked and joked around for a bit before they walked me back to the Owl House. I told them I didn’t want to leave first, but they insisted because I had gotten hurt. 

When we reached the Owl House I said goodbye to everyone, but I saved Amity for last. Everyone started walking ahead and right before I was going to say goodbye to Amity she pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened a bit, I was shocked at first but soon enough I closed them. 

Behind me, I heard a door swing open revealing Eda and me and Amity both jumped.

“There you are kid-” She paused and looked at both me and Amity, I thought she was going to ask what was going on but she shrugged it off and continued “Come on you need to head to bed, we got this mission early in the morning.”

Eda moved away from the entrance of the door and headed back inside the Owl House, when I turned to  _ properly  _ say goodbye to Amity this time she was catching up with Emira, Willow, and Gus and turned around to wink at me. 

I stood there for a minute red in the face, watching her walk away. Soon though, I walked inside the Owl House closing the door and heading back upstairs with my bat to get some shut-eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOPPP
> 
> Anyways thank you all for taking the time of day to read part one, part two might be coming soon!
> 
> As always, feedback and criticism are appreciated and I hope you guys have a good day :D

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all feedback and criticism is appreciated :D


End file.
